There're Things more Important than Dueling
by weirdbritish gal fromEngland
Summary: This is a JadenXOC pairing. It’s about Jaden who cares about nothing except dueling and finds that there are thing more important that dueling. Maybe love.
1. the weird meeting

This is a JadenXOC pairing. It's about Jaden who cares about nothing except dueling and finds that there are thing more important that dueling. Maybe love.

Name: Daira Aedan

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark brown

Age: 15

Birthday: October 16

Blood Type: AB normal

Dorm: Ra

Deck: Fairy deck

Anyway, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Duel Academy, as usual Jaden is off dueling someone. Wonder who?

"Alright, Neos attack that Submarineroid." Jaden exclaimed. As he wins another battle against Syrus. "And that's game!" he exclaimed again now with a thumbs up.

"That was a great fight, Ja." Syrus said as he and Jaden walk back to the slifer dorm.

At the slifer dorm they met up with Bastion and Tyranno. "Hey guys!" Jaden greeted. "Hello to you too Jaden." Bastion also greeted. "Hey serg., you're never gonna believe this." Tyranno exclaimed. "What you lost your shoe again?" Jaden suggested. "No! And besides I only lost my shoe once, but that's not the point. You see there's this new girl in our dorm and she's a pretty good duelist."

"Yes, I agree, I too saw her duel. She's pretty good, I wonder why she only landed in Ra?" Bastion said.

"Really what's her name? Maybe we can get our game on!"

"Her name is Daira Aedan, she owns a fairy deck." Tyranno announced.

"Alright then! Let's head on to the Ra dorm!" Jaden exclaimed as they headed off.

When they got there, they saw a girl wearing the ra yellow outfit for girls, battling with some guy.

"And I activate my magic card mystical space typhoon! And now your monster has 1900 attack points left while mine has 2800. So now go Judge Boltenis attack his monster!" The girl exclaimed.

"That was a great duel!" Jaden said while running towards her. "Thanks! And you are?" she asked.

"Yo! My name is Jaden and I wanna duel you!" He said cheerfully as always. "That's nice of you to offer but a duelist should know that if he/she just ends a duel than you shouldn't duel again, for you will be tired and not fit to fight." She explained.

"Umm….so does that mean we aren't dueling?" Jaden asked with a confused look on his face "yes, that means we aren't going to duel." Daira says as a sweat drop falls from the back of her head.

"Well then can we duel next time?" he tries asking. "Sure. Next time." She says as they shake hands and wave good-bye.

"Alright! I have another duel!" Jaden exclaims and stops his rejoice and thinks while saying "maybe I should check my schedule…?"

"Well Ja, I think you should fix your deck for your duel. I hear fairies have a lot of tricks up their sleeves." Syrus suggests. "What? Fairies have sleeves? That's weird, were they drawn that way?" Jaden asks while looking very confused.

"Are you daft?" Bastion asks seriously "It means they have great effects." "Umm….what does daft mean?" Jaden asks while scratching his head as everyone else stumbles on the floor. "It means stupid you idiot!" Chazz screams his head off.

"Woah….hey Chazz, where did you come from?" Jaden asks again. (AN:huh…man Jaden asks a lot of questions…) "I've been here all the time, you dope!" Chazz answers.

"Oh….ok then…" Jaden says as they head back to the Slifer dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it 'cause I'm a bit sensitive about comments. So please review still even though it's a bad comment. I'll try and take the blow.

Don't forget to review, ok.


	2. Too Bad

Hi! It's me again! Thanks for all the reviews! And if some people don't know yet, in the third season of Yu Gi Oh GX, they're going to have girls' dorm for Ra and Slifer so I just made Daira a Ra. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna start completing the duels, but not in this chapter, sorry.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, okay.

Now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jay!" Syrus said as he runs toward Jaden with a big smile on his face. "What up Sy?" Jaden says in reply. "Nothing, just wanted to see if we were gonna do something today."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" "I don't know. Maybe we could go to the Ra dorm again and visit that girl, Daira." Syrus suggested. "Alright! And maybe now I can duel her!" Jaden said as they headed off to the Ra dorm again.

As they reached there, they saw Bastion and Tyranno watching a duel. "Hey guys! Who's duel is this?" Jaden asked. "It's Daira's." Bastion replied.

"What? Then that means…." Jaden said with his eyes wide open. "Yeah, I know Jay. And you were really looking forward to it." Syrus said unhappily. "What? What are you talking about Sy? I was just asking what it meant." Jaden said as they stumbled on the floor.

"It means you dope, that you can't duel her again today!" Chazz said from out of nowhere. "Oh…..hey Chazz, where did you come from?" Jaden said as he noticed Chazz. "I'VE BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME!!!" Chazz screamed his lungs out.

"You don't have to scream….you could have just told me quietly." Jaden exclaimed. "So what now Jay?" Syrus asked. "Hey, I thought of something…." Jaden exclaimed again. "What? Jaden, you think? Well that's rare." Chazz said in astonishment.

"Of course I think. How do you think I manage to win all my duels." "Dunno, dumb luck? Well you are dumb." Chazz said. "Well I am sometimes lucky. Wait, I'm not dumb!" Jaden exclaims again.

"Just continue with what you're gonna say, Jay." Syrus told him. "Alright. I just thought that maybe I could fix my deck for my duel against Daira. Since you know, you told me she was a strong duelist." Jaden expresses his "thoughts".

"Alright then so let's go fix your deck for your upcoming duel." Tyranno exclaims. "Ok guys let's go back to the Slifer dorm." Jaden also exclaims as they went back to the Slifer dorm. But before they head back, Daira approaches them.

"Sorry we couldn't duel today. Someone already got to me before you. I'm really sorry." Daira explains. "It's alright maybe next time then." Jaden suggests. "Alright, next time." She replied as they shook hands once more. And so they went back to the Slifer dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for now. I promise the next chapter has a full duel in it. So please continue reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	3. Duel! to the top

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I hope you're not all mad at me. Please still be nice and please still review.

In this chapter, things are going to happen. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And there may be some cards that are fake. Cause in our country not all cards that are sold are real, but some are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jaden woke up and got dresses, all he could think about was dueling Daira. But assuming Jaden would wake up early is impossible. So as always Jaden woke up late. As he ran outside he saw Syrus.

"Hey Sy! Wow you're up early!" Jaden said in amazement.

"Uhm Jay, sorry to disappoint you but it's already past third period." Syrus replied.

"Aww man! Wait, so maybe we can just go to the Ra dorm maybe finally I can duel Daira." Jaden suggests excitedly but then looks at Syrus and sees that he is shaking his head.

"Sorry Jay but Daira already has someone else to duel. Professor Crowler gave her an offer she couldn't refuse." Syrus continued. "But maybe we can go watch her, her duel hasn't begun yet."

"Well alright let's go watch her!" Jaden exclaims as they head to the Obelisk dueling arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-At the Obelisk Duel Arena-

"Great we got here just in time!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah Jay!" Syrus replied.

"Alright, everyone please settle down. This match is between Daira Aedan and Mina Joheart of the Obelisk blue dorm." Crowler announces.

"Great the duels about to begin." Jaden exclaims.

"Are you ready to duel?" Mina asks politely.

"Sure. My turn first, DRAW!" Daira exclaims. "I place 'Lightening gear-flash Sky' (ATK: 1000/DEF:500) in attack position and I'll attack you directly."

Mina has now 3000 life points left.

"Now because of 'Lightening gear-flash Sky's' special ability, if I successfully attack you directly I can draw 1 card. And I place 3 face-downs and I end my turn." Daira finishes off.

"My turn now draw! First, I'll place 'Cyber Gymnastics' in defense position. Next I'll activate her effect, if I throw away 1 of my hand cards I can destroy 1 of your monsters." Mina explains. "So now I'll throw away my 'Reload' so that I can destroy 'Lightening gear-flash Sky'!"

"And I end my turn with 2 face-downs!" Mina finishes.

"Alright my turn again, draw! I place another face-down and I end my turn." Daira exclaims.

"Draw! I place a face-down and I'll change my monster's position to attack and attack you directly." Mina exclaims.

"Hold on. I activate my face-down 'Ring of Destruction'. Here's what it does. When I activate this card both players gets damaged by the attack points of the monster it's used on and that monster gets destroyed." Daira exclaims.

Now Daira's life points are 3200 and Mina's are 2200.

"Wow! This is some duel you guys!" Jaden says in astonishment.

"Fine. I'll just end my turn there!" Mina finishes.

"Draw! I'll just place another face-down again and my turn is over." Daira exclaims.

"Huh…All you have are face-downs. When are you gonna put a real monster on your field? My turn Draw!" Mina says.

"I'll just put another face-down too and I end my turn." Mina finishes.

"Draw! I'll activate 'Call of the Haunted' and I'll bring back 'Lightening gear-flash Sky' and I'll attack you directly." Daira exclaims.

"No you won't 'cause I activate 'Sakuretsu Armor' this will destroy the attacking monster." Mina says.

"Then I'll activate my 'Mystical Space Typhoon'." Daira counters.

"Then I'll activate my 'Magic Drain'! This allows me to…" Mina also counters.

"I know the effect of 'Magic Drain'. I'll just throw out 1 magic card then I can stop its effect. So I'll throw out 'Riryoku'!" Daira counters again.

And so Mina looses a 1000 of her life points. Now she only has 1200 left.

"Wow! This duel's getting pretty intense." Jaden exclaims. "Yeah, you're right Jay!" Syrus replies.

"Well, I guess we already know who'll win this duel." Bastion says seriously. "Really? Who?" Jaden asks as he looks down to see who's winning.

"Daira you idiot!" Chazz exclaims out loud. "Woah! Chazz when did you arrive?" Jaden asks so surprised.

"I'VE BEEN HEAR ALL THE TIME!!" Chazz shouts at the top of his lungs. And everyone stops to look at them.

As moments of silence kicked in Daira tells Mina "Huh…shall we get on with the duel so that everyone can see you loose?"

"Arg…Draw! I'll place 'Gust Wayne' in defense and I end my turn!" Mina exclaims.

"Draw! I'll place a face-down defense monster and I end my turn." Daira says.

"Draw! I'll place 'Tsukuyomi' in attack position and I'll change 'Gust Wayne's position to attack. 'Gust Wayne' attack the face-down monster." Mina exclaims.

"Sorry but this is Marshmallow and its effect is that if it's attack while it's face-down, the opponent bears 1000 points life damage. Plus it can't be destroyed in battle." Daira counters.

Mina has now 200 life points left.

"Fine then 'Tsukuyomi' attack 'Lightening gear-flash Sky'!" Mina exclaims.

"I activate my trap card, 'Magic Cylinder'! The attack will now return to you, and the duel's over." Daira finishes.

"Wow a marvelous duel by Daira Aeden. She will now be promoted to Obelisk blue dorm." Crowler announces.

"Wow! Some battle Daira!" Jaden congratulates.

"Thanks! Still looking forward to our duel." Daira says politely.

"Me too!" Jaden says with a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end. Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing.


End file.
